Doce Rosas
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Gilbert nunca has sido bueno para el amor, a quien amo por primera vez se caso con su rival Austria, y ahora se da cuenta que ama al gran amor de su hermano, Feliciano Vargas.


**RAMILLETE DE ROSAS**

**Notas: **La pareja es SIR x ChibiItalia, posteriormente es Alemania x Italia del Norte, amor no correspondido entre Prusiax Italia del Norte. Ligera insinuación de Prusia x Hungría. Procure conservar las personalidades dentro del carácter y está centrado en un plano histórico.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas sobre la personalidad para pulirlas. No acepto reclamos entorno a las parejas o el género.

Esta historia la cree especialmente para el cumpleaños de la persona más especial, a quien adoro Lestat.

_**LA PRIMERA ROSA**_

Corrían todos los sirvientes de la casa de Austria, su señor regresaba por primera vez en compañía de otro personaje que representaba la unión de pequeños estados para obtener una entidad más fuerte, su nombre Prusia, ambos peleaban por obtener la supremacía dentro del Sacro Imperio Romano, era la primera vez que estaba invitado con tanta formalidad, él detestaba todo lo que representaba Austria, el lujo excesivo, aquella aristocracia que lo hace lento en batalla.

Aburrido pensaba, hasta que escucho una suave voz, y sintió una mano tirando de su brazo, era un real ángel en medio de tanto horror.

_**LA SEGUNDA ROSA**_

La falsedad de aquella perfección se ha quebrado por dos simples rosas, que le ha regalado aquel pequeño, ¿Cómo supo que era un niño? Porque escuchaba las historias de los soldados hablaban de dos pequeños que han heredado el legado del Gran Imperio Romano, un guerrero sabe esto, no un niño aristócrata, que se ha olvidado que esta vida sobreviven aquellos más aptos.

Aun heredero no se le trata de esa manera, se aprende y admiras, mantienes a tu lado, pero era demasiado idiota para comprenderlo, aplasto ya un espíritu libre a su amiga, no le permitiría destrozarlo a él.

_**LA TERCERA ROSA**_

Tiene miedo de la guerra, piensas que es natural su abuelo falleció en ella y lo separo de su hermano, hasta que ese fuera capaz de obtener a su hermano, pero dudas que pueda hacerlo, eso un niño mimado, el pequeño Sacro desea que se una a él para hacer renacer aquel Imperio, pero tienes miedo a perderlo, los observa parado de pie en un árbol, siente que roba un momento de su hermano. Te ha pedido ayuda para hacerle desistir de eso, aunque sabes que el deseo de poder es más fuerte, esa la única astilla en tu corazón

_**LA CUARTA ROSA**_

Se ha perdido en el tiempo el recuerdo de otro Imperio más, a lo único que tu le tienes miedo es olvido, a que tu nombre se pierda como el de los demás, pero no lo permitirás, no lo harás, eres demasiado awesome para hacerlo, con esa palabras juras ante su tumba, que serás el mejor de todos y todos estarán bajo tu dominio. Un olor dulce invade aquella tumba, una figura se hace presente, su ramo es enorme de azucenas blancas, él nunca ha olvidado de venir a visitarlo, ¿Y tú recuerda tu nombre?

-Buenas tardes señor Prusia.-saluda Italia.

_**LA QUINTA ROSA**_

Es un eterno niño y el eterno amante, las artes y las ciencias están dentro de tu ser, aun tu mismo hermano se siente mal cuando esta a tu lado, siempre es normal aunque se quiera tanto a tu hermano, no puedas dejar de compararte, aunque intentes de aparentar lo contrario, han pasado ya algunos años desde que ha muerto Sacro Imperio Romano, el que fuera tu primer amor, el primer amor es difícil de olvidar, pero cuando se convirtió solamente en un espejismo cambiando para mal terminas odiando en quien es ahora, ¿Tu siempre permanecerás siendo el mismo Feliciano?

_**LA SEXTA ROSA**_

Miran juntos la noche estrellada, el se queda dormido con un poco de esfuerzo, algo cálido está naciendo en tu interior, te estás volviendo un humano, con esos sentimientos tan absurdos, que te niegas aceptar, cierras los ojos, tu cabeza se ladea junto a la suya, sus cabellos se rozan, ambos cuerpos son cálidos, te da tanta paz, aquellos que nunca te ha gustado, amas la guerra ¿Por qué? Te permite no pensar en lo solo que te sientes, la soledad te mata, pero más te matará aceptar que necesitas de otros para ser feliz, que necesitas ver su sonrisa.

_**LA SEPTIMA ROSA**_

Los celos son malos consejeros y te sientes infantil por tenerlos, por tenerlos por tu hermano menor al que cariñosamente llamas Lud, roba la atención de Feliciano, siempre atento a las necesidades del pequeño, clavas tus uñas sobre la palmas de las manos, es tonto sentirlos, pero no soportas como lo mira, cuando le sonríe, piensas que todo eso es tuyo, y lo has hablado con otros, pero esa palabra es demasiado horrible para repetirla de nuevo, te han dicho la palabra que tanto te desagrada pero es la que estas sintiendo en esos momentos pero que la sientes "Amor"

_**LA OCTAVA ROSA**_

Desgastaras la alfombra, escuchas que se burlan tus amigos, al verte caminar en círculos, pocas veces has sido derrotado de esta manera, pero lo has hecho, y te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar, que detrás de la verdad que amas la guerra, deseabas un poco de paz y esa paz te la trajo un sirviente, alguien que otros nunca hubieran visto, pero tu aprecias el gran valor que tiene, España te dice que no importa, pues para el amor no existe la diferencia de edad, de Francia mejor no hablemos, ya que ese es un pervertido que hasta escalofríos has tenido.__

_**LA NOVENA ROSA**_

Escuchaste las burlas hasta de ella, diciéndote que era muy feliz darse cuenta de tus sentimientos por él, no le has podido negarle, pero simplemente te dice con una sonrisa, que el amor que no se confiesa destruye el corazón, y que su corazón ya ha pasado antes por eso, que tienes que ser feliz, aunque le respondes que enloqueció de remate, sabes que es verdad, en el fondo agradeces que te lo diga, antes de despedirte de ella, le dices que como premio le regalaras un tesoro para su colección ella se sonroja pero entiende, le dirás te amo.

_**LA DÉCIMA ROSA**_

Cuando estabas a punto decir te amo, la guerra ha estallado de nuevo, pero esta vez aun más colosal que antes, la tierra se ha partido en dos bloques, pero por primera vez no están juntos, llanto y desolación, tienes que pelear al lado de quien por siglos ha sido tu rival, deseas partir el rostro de ese imbécil cuando lo lastima, siempre lo odiaste más que a todos los que intentaron poseerlo, por lo consiguió, por haber robado el tiempo que tu querías con él, es imbécil te las pagará, y aunque son enemigos, no puede evitar sonreírte.

_**LA ONCEAVA ROSA**_

La Segunda Guerra Mundial, esta vez están peleando juntos, le puedes proteger, amar y tocar, mientras tu duerme, pero tu hermano se ha convertido en rival más grande, quien es quien lo toca, quien lo besa en la obscuridad, mientras rechinas tus dientes de un coraje, Rusia se ha ido contra ti de una manera bestial, para masacrarte, hacerte pagar las humillaciones pasadas, pero es no es nada, a comparación de lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos, cuando recuerdas en tu mente la imagen de ellos dos tocándose, siendo uno mismo, eso te repugna, y tan solo el verte tu sangre correr te hace tan feliz hermoso Prusia ultimo…

_**LA DOCEAVA ROSA**_

Tu ultimo respiro es llamarlo, la Guerra ha terminado y tu simplemente has perdido, has quedado a merced de Rusia y aquel muro, que separa al comunismo y el capitalismo, tienes que obedecerle, de permitir que toque tu cuerpo, como todos lo hacen y no es que sea su deseo, sino que le pertenecen a él, aunque ha clavado sus dientes en todo tu ser, y sus manos te han recorrido tantas veces, los llantos escuchados, aun en medio de todo eso, recuerdas solamente alguien y aquella primera rosa que te dio, sus sonrisa, tal vez cuando te vuelvas partes de West, puedas se realmente feliz Prusia y puedas decirle.

"_**TE AMO"**_

Pero sientes una mano que te sujeta antes desparecer, es alguien que te ha guardo en su interior, como el más dulce de sus recuerdos, por eso nunca realmente podrás desparecer, por ese alguien te espera, ese alguien siempre esperara por el señor Prusia, quien le hizo sonreír después de haber perdido a quien amaba, se convirtió en su mundo, en alguien a quien confiar, espera a que vuelva a su lado siempre, no importa el tiempo, y susurra aquellas palabras que siempre has deseado escuchar, te amo.


End file.
